<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гарем Короля ЖЖ by Denshi_Alpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655029">Гарем Короля ЖЖ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha'>Denshi_Alpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Castration, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Drama &amp; Romance, Everyone Loves JJ, Group Sex, Harems, Multi, Slavery, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантазии на тему гарема ЖЖ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Jacques Leroy/Georgi Popovich, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Lee Seung Gil/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Leo de la Iglesia/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Phichit Chulanont/Jean-Jacques Leroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Отабек</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Итак, ЖЖ юный король, правитель фэнтезийного государства со смутно восточным колоритом. Он недавно стал королём и планирует масштабные реформы, например вот, отказ от рабства, потому что он гуманист, гений и филантроп. Конечно, богачам это не нравится, хотя простой народ доволен, потому что толстосумы за любую провинность могли человека сделать рабом, с попустительства коррумпированных правоохранительных органов.<br/>Но в органах не все такие козлы, некоторые преданы королю и информируют его про обстоятельства в государстве. Вот например, что собираются вломиться в подпольную организацию, где устраивают бои без правил, но насмерть, и освободить людей, которых там держат. ЖЖ изъявляет желание тоже участвовать в рейде. Конечно, теперь члены органов рвут на заднице волосы, если что с ЖЖ случится, то им капец. Но ЖЖ не переубедить, и он героически вместе с солдатами вламывается в эту самую организацию... Но подлые рабовладельцы начинают уничтожать улики и убивать своих гладиаторов, чтобы они не смогли выдать, что их там держали незаконно... Но кое-кого спасти удаётся, и ЖЖ лично спасает Отабека. А вот и номер первый в нашем гаремчике.<br/>Нр.1 теперь считает, что обязан ЖЖ жизнью и становится его преданным телохранителем, который не отходит от короля ни на шаг. Ни в ванной, ни в спальне, ни в тронном зале... ЖЖ замечает эту преданность и то, что когда Отабека откормили и отмыли, он ничо такой, а Отабек, ясен пончик, любит короля. Дальше дело техники.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Изабелла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жили бы ЖЖ с Отабеком долго и счастливо, но ЖЖ ведь король, у него и обязанности есть, например, балы посещать. И вот в очередной раз, когда ЖЖ на балу окружён подхалимами с жирными пальцами-сосисками, он замечает вдалеке прекрасное видение. Откуда тут среди таких неприятных личностей такая прелестная девушка, стройная, глаза цвета неба, просто ах. Конечно, нужно познакомиться! Наконец ЖЖ удаётся сбежать от своего окружения и найти девушку. Понятное дело, она знает, кто он такой, кто же не знает. Но на удивление, она не говорит с ним так подобострастно, как все остальные, и не боится его, как обычно боятся простолюдины. ЖЖ озадачен, ЖЖ очарован. Он прямо спрашивает, откуда же в таком месте столь прекрасный цветок? Изабелла (ну ясно же, что это она) не сильно оценивает комплимент, но говорит, что она дальняя родственница хозяина дома и приехала в столицу изучать медицину, в её зачуханной деревне считают что женщинам низя. Её глаза горят страстью (к медицине), но ЖЖ проникается и сразу же говорит, что он всегда считал, что женщинам можно и нужно всё, что захотят! А кстати, у него во дворце в библиотеке тоже есть много книг про медицину, которые больше нигде не достать, если Изабелле интересно, то ЖЖ покажет... Не важно, что сам ЖЖ в этих книгах ничего не понял, а тупо смотрел страшные картинки в детстве. Изабелле, понятно дело, интересно. И вот одно посещение королевской библиотеки, второе, ЖЖ всё подходит пообщаться, приносит что-то перекусить (хотя первый раз ему от Изи за это попало, какая еда рядом с книгами, и ЖЖ был долго в шоке, как, меня, короля, отругали?!), в общем, вжух, и следующий человек в нашем гаремчике, Изабелла, фаворитка и будущая мать наследников престола.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Сынгиль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Атмосфера в государстве начинает накаляться, ситуация между противниками и любителями рабства напряжена. Рабовладельцы решают схитрить и умаслить короля. Кто-то из них дотумкал, что уж очень ЖЖ дружит со своим телохранителем и ёжику уже понятно, что ему нравится Изя. А что общего у Изи и Отабека? Азиатскость! Но в их стране со смутно восточным колоритом азиатов мало, потому подлые работорговцы похищают в дальних странах Сынгиля и пытаются втюхать его королю в обмен на отмену планов по поводу упразднения рабства. Но не на того напали! ЖЖ приказывает им проваливать и радоваться, что он их ещё не казнил за попытку взятки, а Сынгиля у них конфискуют. Работорговцев выкидывают из тронного зала, а ЖЖ ласково говорит Сынгилю, что, мол, юноша, ты свободен, иди домой. Но вот подстава, Сынгиль не говорит на его языке. И хоть и смотрит на всех без эмоций, явно видно, что это просто защитный механизм, а Сынгиль сам просто на измене. </p><p>Тогда ЖЖ посылает за учёными, которые бы знали иностранные языки, а тем временем сам слезает с трона, сам лично своими холёными королевскими ручками с некоторым трудом развязывает верёвки, которыми Сынгиль был связан, и даёт ему нагретое в кармане яблочко, которое собирался потом сам втихаря слопать, но что делать. Отабек предупреждает, что лучше бы не подходить к иностранному дикарю, что сейчас он на ЖЖ бросится и вцепится ему в лицо... Но Сынгиль оказывается не дураком, и ничего подобного не творит. Наконец приводят переводчика, и выясняется, что Сынгилю вернуться особенно некуда, потому что в своей стране он преступник. Сначала ЖЖ такой, ах, бедный мальчик, ему некуда идти, но потом услышал, что Сынгиль преступник и застремался, убийца, вор, или кто? А по виду такой приличный! И спрашивает, значит, а что за преступление? И тут выясняется, что в дикой околоазиатской стране, откуда похитили Сынгиля, любит мужчин считается преступлением. Только и всего-то, ЖЖ радуется, что Сынгиль не какой-то рецидивист. И вообще, он прямо впечатлён тем, как Сынгиль самую малость покраснел щеками, но твёрдо сказал, в чём именно его преступление, ЖЖ ценит, когда люди честны сами с собой. </p><p>И ЖЖ немедленно предлагает Сынгилю остаться во дворце, выучить их язык и может в будущем участвовать при переговорах со страной Сынгиля или ещё что. Ну и дальше дело техники, ЖЖ будет проверять, как там прогрессирует изучение языка, достаточно ли дают Сынгилю покушать, как у него самочувствие в чужой стране, в общем, достаёт хуже мухи. Как поначалу казалось Сынгилю, но потом он понял, что ждёт королевских визитов, что без него жизнь не мила, и что его разговоры развлекают, пусть он и понимает только каждое седьмое слово. Дальше дело техники, опять же. Обязательно тут нужен эпизод, где Сынгиль учит части тела по картинкам в книге, и тут такой ЖЖ приходит, и говорит, что книги скучно, надо по анатомически правильному человеку учить, вот например, это как называется, и трогает Сынгиля за ушко. В общем, после урока анатомии в гаремчик добавляется третий номер.</p><p><strong>Развитие отношений</strong><br/><em>И он не знает же, что здесь нравы совсем другие, не как в его родных краях?</em><br/>Сынгиль умный, он сразу догадывается, что тут не так как там, по тому, что его решили преподнести королю в подарок, если бы в королевстве ЖЖ такие отношения под запретом были, его бы не пытались подарить королю при всём честном народе в тронном зале. так что казнить за это явно не будут, но насколько именно другие нравы, поначалу не совсем понятно, может тут не преступление, но всё равно не одобрят, так что это было очень смело с его стороны!<br/>когда Сынгиль более-менее пообвыкся с тем, что его оставили во дворце просто из доброты душевной ну и потенциально для пользы в переговорах с его страной, и не собираются с ним делать какие-то ужасы, то тут на полную начинает работать аналитический ум Сынгиля, Сынгиль начинает наблюдать за жизнью при дворе и замечает, что ЖЖ с Отабеком оооочень близки, а однажды Сынгиль видит как они в тёмном углу аж прямо так вот взяли и целуются! у Сынгиля культурный шок, тут значит, можно не просто за закрытыми дверями втихаря, а даже там, где люди увидят?! и ещё внутренний психологический шок, потому что зрелище было ого какое возбуждающее и долго не забывалось, и возвращалось к нему в неприличных снах.</p><p>не думаю, что Сынгиль стал бы переживать по поводу того, что он не такой и не из приличного общества. он ведь перепугался, когда работорговцы его похитили, думал, что теперь-то ему конец настанет. а внезапно он остался жив и это в каком-то смысле поменяло его мировоззрение, он решил перестать убегать от себя. так что он уместил в свою картину мира тот факт, что король целуется с мужиками. и тут ему приходит в голову, а почему и не с ним?</p><p>а тем временем ЖЖ начинает поглядывать на Сынгиля с интересом, в одном работорговцы были правы, азиаты это немного кинк короля. а Сынгиль пообвыкся, перестал смотреть на всех настороженно и стал такой элегантный и красивый и тонкий и бледный, ну совсем не как Отабек, и ЖЖ хочется! а он как носорог, цель видит, препятствий нет, так что он пробует Сынгиля брать за руку, что Сынгиля сильно удивляет, потому что на публике и два мужчины, да насколько тут свободные нравы то?! то пробует Сынгиля приобнять за плечи, но опять же не наедине. в общем очень touchy-feely, как в английском говорят.</p><p>Между ними искрил юст и напряжение, и потом плотину прорвало во время урока занимательной анатомии, который я уже упоминала. я думаю, тут могло дойти аж до того, что ЖЖ Сынгиля удовлетворил мануально. и это же был первый раз вообще, когда Сынгиля кто-то другой трогал в таких местах, ведь на родине нельзя таким было заниматься. потом Сынгиль приходит в себя в странных чувствах, с одной стороны, было круто, конечно, а с другой, что теперь изменится в их отношениях?</p><p>Но ЖЖ непосредственный лосик и говорит, что это типа офигенно было, давно надо было этим заняться, а то Сынгиль всё со своими книгам, но ничего, теперь они много чем интересненьким будут заниматься вдвоём! Сынгиль молчит, пытаясь найти слова в своём ограниченном словарном запасе, а ЖЖ такой обеспокоенно и со щенячьими глазками: "Ты чего молчишь, всё в порядке? Ты что, не хотел? Блин, извини, я думал ты тоже хотел, ты же смотрел на меня всё время так... Ты мне нравишься, я же тебе говорил? Или нет? Я всё испортил?" В общем, ЖЖ мастер себя накручивать, и Сынгиль наконец просто зажимает ему ладонью рот и аккуратно выговаривает: "Всё в порядке."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Пхичит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тем временем слава о справедливом и счастливом государстве ЖЖ выходит за далёкие границы, и Пхичит, известный путешественник и любитель рисовать скетчи, решает посетить эту экзотическую страну и зарисовать каждую мельчайшую подробность тамошней жизни... И тут выясняется, что ЖЖ самый красивый человек, которого Пхичит когда-либо видел, и надо его нарисовать со всех ракурсов и во всех деталях. А ЖЖ и не против, ему нравится, что его обожают, а куча портретов не помешает, можно их дарить послам, подданным и вообще по стенам дворца развешать.В общем, писать мои пальчики устали, но Пхичит четвёртым будет  :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Георгий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Итак, добрый король ЖЖ отменил рабство, но некоторая часть населения оказалась решительно против, собралась банда уже уровня армии, они соорудили лагерь, откуда набегают на мирные города. Сначала не понятно было, где они прячутся, но наконец королевская шпионская сеть сообщила, где их штаб. Нужно раз и навсегда покончить с противниками нового режима, так что ЖЖ сам идёт на войну, вместе со своей верной свитой, только Изю, не смотря на её протесты, оставил дома.</p><p>Кампания против рабовладельцев и бандитов оказывается успешной, разбитый наголову враг бежит, но от наших героев так просто не уйти, всех поймают и отправят на рудники тяжёлым трудом искупать вину за бандитизм.<br/>С основной массой врагов покончено, осталось подчистить более мелкие бандитские базы. Отряд ЖЖ заходит в очередную деревню, которую противники спешно покинули, убегая от грозной королевской армии. Деревню обыскивают, но находят только... какую-то странную личность, вроде мужика, но одетого в женское и покрашенного как женщину. Его ведут к королю на допрос. И оказывается, что бандиты сделали из этой личности своего раба и таскали всюду в походы, для моментов, когда женщин под рукой нет, и личность зовут Гоша. ЖЖ сочувствует и говорит, что теперь всё ок, Гоша, ты свободен, иди домой, давай я тебе золотишка отсыплю, а если надо, дам солдата тебя проводить... Но Гоша говорит, если король хочет сделать ему доброе дело, пусть лучше просто его убьёт.</p><p>ЖЖ закономерно удивляется и говорит, что не для этого рабов спасал, чтобы потом убивать, и вообще, Гошу родители дома не ждут или может девушка? Гоша горько усмехается и говорит, что он урод и не мужик больше, и теперь никому вообще не нужен и хочет умереть. Все всё ещё не понимают, в чём дело, и Гоша зло скидывает с себя бабское шмотьё и голый предстаёт перед королём, сквозь слёзы спрашивая, теперь всё понятно или как? Немая сцена. ЖЖ в шоке, Отабек вспоминает травматичные годы гладиаторства, Сынгиль думает, что это могло случиться и с ним, а впечатлительный Пхичит просто блюёт в пакетик. ЖЖ снимает походный плащ и прикрывает Гошу. ЖЖ спрашивает, кто это сделал и обещает казнить преступника, хотя обычно смертную казнь не применяет. Гоша говорит, что не помнит, что вообще многое больше не помнит, и опять просит его убить.<br/>Сложный момент, у ЖЖ аж шестерёнки в голове заскрипели, Гоша хочет умереть, но убивать его не хочется, не по людски это как-то... И тут ему в голову приходит отличный план. Он предлагает Гоше вернуться с ними во дворец, а там у него Изабелла вот такая умная, она сможет сделать такой крутой яд, что Гоша типа выпьет и заснёт навечно. Тогда никому не придётся его убивать и всё будет хорошо. Вот только на самом деле конечно ЖЖ думает, что сможет Гошу переубедить и не дать умереть.</p><p>Гоша понимает, что короля не переубедить, и они едут обратно. Предварительно поймав всех злодеев и отправив их на рудники. Пока они едут, Гоша рассказывает печальную историю, что его и его подругу похитили бандиты, он предложил себя вместо неё, но её всё равно не отпустили, а потом она умерла, а из него сделали ей замену D: Остальные из свиты ЖЖ смотрят на Гошу с подозрением, вдруг не смотря на слезливую историю он наёмный убийца?! Но ЖЖ им проникся и хочет наоборот доказать ему, что жить ещё стоит.</p><p>Наконец они добрались до столицы обратно и ЖЖ намекнул Изе на ситуацию, она сразу всё поняла и сказала, что да, есть такой крутой яд, но только пройдёт время, пока его приготовить, там же надо настаивать, процеживать, кипятить, добавить редкие ингредиенты... в общем, придётся Гоше пока подождать и перекантоваться во дворце. Помыться там, откормиться, чтобы быть красивым трупом. Гоше такой вариант нравится. И начинает он тоже во дворце жить, в библиотеке читать печальные стихи, сначала не общаться ни с кем, но постепенно начал интересоваться окружающими, когда понял, что с ним обращаются как с человеком, а не с куском мяса... Ну и дальше уже дело техники, Гоша постепенно вылез из депрессии и не так уже и хочет умирать, Изя испытывала на нём прогрессивные методы лечения, так что он теперь здоровый, хотя, конечно, отрезанные части тела не восстанавливаются.</p><p>И где-то должен быть эпизод, что Гоша понимает, что у гарема ЖЖ с королём интимные отношения и тоже хочет, но думает, что урод и калека и вообще бывшая шлюха, так что к нему никогда никто больше не прикоснётся, но ЖЖ понимает, чего хочет Гоша, потому что ЖЖ привык распознавать желание во взглядах окружающих. И тогда показывает Гоше, что он заблуждался, любви Короля хватит на всех.</p><p><strong>Попытка суицида</strong><br/>Гоша раньше самоубиться пытался, но не смог, потому что не так уж и легко вообще себя убить. но раньше у него причина самоубиться была в том, что его жизнь сплошной кошмар, а теперь ему кажется, что ему не место среди этих счастливых, красивых людей, да ещё и к ЖЖ он постепенно начинает что-то испытывать, а это же предательство по отношению к его умершей девушке и вообще мысль об интиме его ужасает, а что он ещё может ЖЖ дать? в общем вот в такой вот обстановке он и пробует опять самоубиться, но внезапно спасает его Юрочка, потому что охотничьи инстинкты и острый нюх и случайно проходил мимо Гошиной комнаты и унюхал кровь. а потом Гоша очнётся в больнице, а рядом ЖЖ сидит несчастный с красными глазами и спрашивает, что он сделал не так. потому что даже в аушке ЖЖ эмоциональный и переживающий... вот тогда они поговорят, ЖЖ наконец скажет, что да, он навешал лапши насчёт яда, но только потому, что он считает, что у Гоши должен быть второй шанс, Гоша даже злится, чего это за него ЖЖ решает, они ругаются, они мирятся, ЖЖ наконец трогает Гошу за руку, это он впервые вообще Гоши касается, тому немного страшно, но он думает, что всё сейчас заблюёт от страха, но нет, и одновременно и не хочется, чтобы ЖЖ руку убирал... так и начнётся путь Гоши к выздоровлению.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Юра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рядом с государством ЖЖ есть страна, где много джунглей и живут нэки. У них с королевством ЖЖ отношения натянутые, потому что рабовладельцы вечно похищали нэк, потому что извращенцам нравились их котоушки и котоховостики, а сами нэки были на техническом уровне менее развиты, потому часто набегали на приграничные города и воровали у людей всякие ништяки.<br/>Но теперь ЖЖ отменил рабство и освободил всех нэк и теперь лично во главе королевской свиты эскортирует их обратно на родину, чтобы пользуясь случаем, затусить у котиков, в смысле, заключить выгодное сотрудничество, торговлю и всё такое.<br/>И вот значит у нэк праздник, похищенные вернулись на родину, всеобщее ликование, банкет, вкусная еда...<br/>С прибалдевшим от удовольствия ЖЖ разговаривает правитель Котоландии.</p><p>Правитель: И надеюсь, наша сегодняшняя встреча послужит мостом между нашими народами...<br/>ЖЖ: Да, непременно!<br/>П: И начнётся наше взаимовыгодное сотрудничество...<br/>ЖЖ: Да, конечно!<br/>П: Для этого отдаю вам в жёны моего племянника.<br/>ЖЖ: Да, отлично! ... Ой, что, простите?<br/>Свита ЖЖ совершенно синхронно фейспалмит, но первое слово дороже второго, раз ЖЖ уже сказал "Да", то всё, теперь нельзя больше отказываться. И ему приводят, кого бы вы думали, Юрочку. В лучших традициях фиков - шелковистый хвостик, милые ушки, а глаза злыыые. Его садят за стол рядом с ЖЖ и банкет продолжается, пока правитель наконец не говорит, что пора молодым удалиться в спальню и закрепить союз.</p><p>- Ну что, падла, насиловать будешь? - это первые слова, которые Юра сказал ЖЖ за всё недолгое время их знакомства, как только они оказались в королевской спальне.<br/>- Юноша, ты как с королём говоришь? - офигевает ЖЖ, который в жизни никого не насиловал.<br/>- Знаю я вас, людей, что король, что бандит, все одинаковые сволочи! Да мне плевать, раз меня собственный дядька людям продал. Ну чо шары выкатил, давай.<br/>ЖЖ смотрит на злобного и явно несчастного котоЮру, прижавшего уши и нервно дёргающего хвостом, и понимает, что при всём желании не смог бы.<br/>- А давай может поговорим сначала? - предлагает он, мысленно желая, чтобы хоть кто-то из его гаремчика был рядом и намекнул, что делать-то в такой ситуации.<br/>- Он импотент, бля, - драматически вздыхает Юра. - О чём с тобой говорить?<br/>- Э, расскажи, как у вас тут с браками, у нас вот парней в жёны не берут, хотя ты миленький как девочка, ахаха.<br/>Недовольный Юра шипит и матерится, но делать нечего, и он рассказывает. Выясняется, что и у нэк парней обычно в жёны не берут, потому что какой смысл, они же не беременеют (сорянчик, если кто омегаверса ждал), но в редких случаях, из религиозных причин или в случае династических браков берут. И тут как раз такой случай, дядя Юры из правящей семьи, а Юра из побочной и более бедной, но право на управление страной имеет, так что дядька его просто старается сплавить из страны, чтобы он не помешал детям самого дядьки потом стать правителями.</p><p>ЖЖ слегка сочувствует, против него самого тоже постоянно плетут какие-то интриги, так что он знает, как это бывает. А тут ещё Юра говорит, что если со свадьбой с ЖЖ не получится, дядька наверное его отравит. И тогда ЖЖ понял, что придётся Юру с собой в свою столицу забрать.<br/>Так он и делает, но общаться с ним Юра не общается, закрепить союз больше не предлагает и вообще шугается от всех, потому что они мерзкие человеки без хвостов, которые только и думают, как бы оприходовать бедного Юрочку, не иначе. И ЖЖ с ним особенно общаться желанием не горит, у него и без Юры гарем нормальный, так что он Юру только поддевает, если случайно они встречаются или когда общегаремные обеды устраивают, Юра злится, и на этом всё взаимодействие кончается. Зато Юра подружился с дворцовыми котами, в его стране не было таких диковинных зверей. И вот один раз он преследовал очередного кота, чтобы его затискать и случайно забрёл в лабораторию Изи, а там всякими травами пахнет, совсем как в родных лесах, в общем Юре понравилось, он решил там в уголочке вздремнуть, потому что такое место зачётное. И просыпается от разговора.</p><p>Пока Юра там дрых, в лабораторию пришёл ЖЖ с Изей и Юру не заметили и перетирают про что-то. И впервые Юра видит, как ЖЖ ведёт себя в неформальной обстановке с любимым человеком, и Юре становится маленько обидно, что вот, он один, в чужой стране, никому не нужен, а эти тут няшатся у него на глазах! Он пытается втихаря уйти оттуда, пока его не заметили, но случайно опрокидывает на себя коробку какого-то загадочного порошка, который на него действует как афродизиак (да, вот это уже как в омегаверсных фичках, бгг).</p><p>Тут уж, конечно, ЖЖ с Изей замечают Юру, трудно не заметить. И по его внезапно развязному поведению и тому, как он сразу полез в личное пространство ЖЖ и стал об него тереться, стало ясно, как повлиял на него загадочный порошок. Кто знает, чем бы кончилась эта сцена (горячим тройничком, наверное), но тут выяснилось, что у ЖЖ на загадочный порошок жёсткая аллергия. И Изе пришлось героически тащить в ванную чихающего ЖЖ со слезящимися глазами и теперь уже липнущего к ней Юру, который понял, что от ЖЖ толку не будет. ЖЖ с помывкой справляется сам, а вот Юру приходится мыть, потому что порошок ему в шерсть забился и вообще Юра не в состоянии, он только млеет от того, что его трогают. Тут уже и король не выдержал, вот если бы всегда Юра был таким милым котусиком, а то всё такой злобный. Так что он присоединился (как смыл аллерген и перестал чихать), и они в четыре руки помыли Юру. Розовые пузыри, пена, резиновые уточки (или что в фэнтезийной вселенной заменяет уточек), всякая няшность... Пока Юра не пришёл в себя, оцарапал ЖЖ, обматерил обоих, схватил полотенце и убежал. Однако лёд тронулся!</p><p>Теперь Юра, который всё ещё одинокий и в душе жаждет тепла и вообще юное тело со своими потребностями, вспоминает тёплые королевские руки и как Изя его за ушами нежно чесала, и Юра, которому раньше вообще пофиг было на то, с кем ЖЖ что делает, теперь начинает чуть ли не сталкерить короля, и наблюдает всякие будоражащие ум картины - то ЖЖ с Отабеком спарринг устроят, а потом ЖЖ щупает Отабековы бицепсы и весь такой охохо, какое мяско! то ЖЖ Изе целует пальчики и называет её аметистом его сердца, то Сынгиля под столом по колену гладит, ага, как будто никто не видит :/ В общем, всем достаётся любви от короля. Всем, кроме Юры!<br/>Наконец Юра не выдерживает, идёт и требует своего! А дальше, как водится, дело техники.</p><p><strong>Трудности Юры во дворце</strong><br/>одежду человеческую приходится носить, а в ней нет дырки для хвоста, поохотится не на кого (хотя Юра однажды героически поймал в библиотеке мышь, чему Изя была очень рада, а то мыши ведь книги погрызть могут, так что она за это чесала Юру за ушами, как он любит - ну это уже потом было, когда Юра со всеми подружился), на деревья не полазить особенно, в королевском саду одни цветущие кусты да фонтаны, ииу.<br/>это важно, чтобы Юра делал добрые дела, когда появился у ЖЖ, так сразу у всех остальных из гарема к нему уровень доверия стал повышаться и они меньше обращали внимание на то, как он себя ведёт, и больше понимали, что в душе он хороший, он просто из джунглей.<br/>может он будет как-то незаметно помогать остальным, ну Изе понятно, мышку там поймает или что, но и другим, скажем, Пхичит отвлёкся и бросил краски на солнце, а Юра их в тень переставил, чтобы не высохли, или там щенок Сынгиля потерялся, а Юра его нашёл, потому что Юра охотник, в общем, всякие такие мелочи, которые вместе все сложились в то, что Юра котик.</p><p><strong>Юра и кошки</strong><br/>у меня мимимиметр лопается, как представлю его первое знакомство с кошками, как он осознаёт, что в чём-то они на него похожи, как он обижается, что ЖЖ его котиком называл в честь этих игрушечных животных, но потом видит, что они маленькие, но хищники, и начинает котиков уважать...</p><p><strong>Юра и Отабек</strong><br/>мне понравилась идея насчёт того, что Юра делится своими техниками! могло начаться с того, что Юра тогда в ванной ЖЖ поцарапал, и Отабек весь в печали - как так, не уберёг, как такое допустил! и он на парах праведного негодования идёт к Юре и говорит, что ты типа поосторожнее с королём и вообще за манерами следи. а Юра ему говорит, что вообще-то официальная жена короля (пусть и чисто номинально по политическим причинам), а Отабек левый хрен с горы и простой охранник, так что свои указания может себе засунуть куда-нибудь.</p><p>Так что они поначалу не дружат. Но тут наступает время очередных гаремных покатушек на пикник, все сидят, чай с пряниками кушают, но тут откуда ни возьмись в траве ядовитая змея и ползёт к ЖЖ, как чует! никто даже среагировать не успел, как Юра змее позвоночник сломал. ну или не знаю, что сломал, убил, в общем. Отабек впечатлился и решил, что у этой наглой малявки можно чему-то поучиться, и просит Юру продемонстрировать пару нэко-техник. "Да ты их не сможешь повторить, у тебя жирная бесхвостая человеческая задница!" фыркает Юра. Отабек, как более старший и сдержанный, не говорит, что у ЖЖ такая же, но её вот Юра спасал, а просто говорит, что Юра удивится. Ну Юра и показывает, в надежде уронить Отабека в грязь лицом, но Отабек его и правда удивляет.<br/>И так у них в душе возникают первые трепетные ростки обоюдного уважения.</p><p><strong>Юра и близость к природе</strong><br/>охотничьи инстинкты у него хорошо работают, он ближе к природе, чем все остальные из гаремчика. так что может они с ЖЖ и Изей поедут опять в Нэколенд навестить родственников Юры какой раз, и Юра будет с Изей гулять по джунглям и лекарственные растения собирать, Изя чисто на энтузиазме учёного, ей норм, а вот тихо матерящимся ЖЖ и Отабеку, которые ломятся за ними через заросли, совсем не норм!</p><p><strong>Физиология нэк</strong><br/>у Юры обязательно должно быть несколько пар сосков, как у котэ положено, чтобы в случае тройничка можно было и рот и руки пристроить всем участникам! должны быть забавные реакции, когда участники гаремничка обнаружили эту интересную особенность строения тела котоЮры.</p><p><strong>Юра и Изабелла</strong><br/>мне хотелось бы в этой аушке побольше взаимодействия Изи и Юры: Изабелла, не смотря на то, что умная и крутая, всё же иногда девочка, и любит пушистых милашей, так что когда никто не видит и никакого ЖЖ нет на радиусе миллиона километров, Юра лежит у неё на коленях и кайфует, потому что Изя хорошо пахнет и никогда не станет смеяться над тем, что Юре нужно немного ласки, пока она его гладит и чешет за ушками и думает все те глупости, что люди котам обычно говорят: хороший котенька, какой пушистенький, уруру, но вслух не говорит, такого гордость Юры бы уже не вынесла.<br/>А потом, когда Юра повзрослел бы, это бы был хороший годный тройничок (или двойничок даже иногда без ЖЖ), потому что люди с нэками размножаться не могут, так что можно не волноваться, что королевский наследник родится не от того, от кого надо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Лео</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь в гаремчике стала спокойной и размеренной, все любили ЖЖ, и тут внезапно беда пришла, откуда не ждали. Пхичит понял, что создал самый красивый портрет ЖЖ и самую шедевральную статую ЖЖ (монумент в четыре человеческих роста под названием "Великий Король Жан-Жак попирает своих врагов и дарует свободу легионам ущемлённых") и решил, что своё дело в стране ЖЖ сделал, так что пора ему уходить.<br/>ЖЖ пытается его переубедить, он не хочет расставаться с человеком, к которому так привык, да и вообще, много портретов прекрасного ЖЖ не бывает. Но Пхичит настаивает, он считает, что у него наступил творческий кризис и ему нужны новые впечатления. Он уходит, хоть и обещает вернуться.<br/>ЖЖ опечален. Он думал, что его гаремчик это крепкая семья навсегда, а тут один человек вот просто взял и ушёл. А что если теперь все его бросят? Гаремчику приходится долго убеждать ЖЖ что нет, никто его не бросит. Ситуация усугубляется ещё и тем, что жизнь в стране нормализовалась, никто больше не против планов ЖЖ, у него нет больше противников и ему не к чему стремиться, а ЖЖ не может стоять на месте.<br/>Чтобы вытащить его из депрессии, Изабелла и Сынгиль придумывают хитрый план. А не послать ли ЖЖ учиться музыке? ЖЖ сначала против, зачем ему это надо. Но его убеждают, что таким образом он станет не только великим полководцем и дипломатом, но и великим музыкантом, он будет самым лучшим во всех сферах жизни, он станет легендой на века. Такому аргументу невозможно сопротивляться.<br/>Так что ему находят учителя музыки. Это Лео, бывший раб, который теперь даёт людям уроки. Только дела у него идут не очень - людям победнее не до музыки, а люди побогаче не хотят учиться у бывшего раба, так что контракт на обучение самого Короля приходит как раз вовремя, во-первых это деньги, а во-вторых, хорошая реклама для Лео, раз учитель самого ЖЖ.<br/>Уроки начинаются. Сначала Лео опасался, думал, что ЖЖ будет обращаться с ним высокомерно, как и прочие богачи, или не будет стараться и тренироваться, а требовать, чтобы результаты появлялись сами, но ЖЖ не такой, он разговаривает с Лео по-дружески, и явно прилагает усилия к изучению музыкального инструмента, да ещё и оказывается, у него есть слух и талант и харизма, да и вообще именно ему Лео обязан тем, что теперь он не раб, а может сам выбирать, чем в жизни заниматься! В общем, пары занятий Лео хватило, чтобы влюбиться в ЖЖ, но конечно, он ничего не говорит, потому что это было бы совершенно непрофессионально с его стороны, а ЖЖ ничего не замечает, потому что его захватил творческий процесс.<br/>Но однажды ЖЖ приглашает Лео во дворец показать перед гаремчиком дуэтом, чему ЖЖ у него научился. И тогда даже самые недогадливые в гаремчике видят, что Лео смотрит на ЖЖ со звёздочками в глазах. Мнение гаремчика разделяется - некоторые считают, что надо ЖЖ об этом сказать, другие - что не надо, и так уже все хотят ЖЖ, всех много, а ЖЖ один, вдруг на всех не хватит!<br/>Но ЖЖ случайно слышит их разговор и решает прямолинейно разрулить проблему, идёт и спрашивает Лео, что, точно у него к ЖЖ возникли чувства? Лео приходится признать, что возникли. ЖЖ немного озадачен, он про Лео с такой точки зрения никогда не думал, да и вообще, у него как бы гаремчик уже есть, о чём он Лео и сообщает. Лео говорит, что прекрасно всё понимает, куда ему претендовать на внимание самого Короля, он ведь простой бывший раб, да и по сравнению с там же Юрой он не экзотичный, а обычный... Лео как знал, что сказать, такие жалостливые речи прямо в кокоро добренького сентиментального ЖЖ. Он мямлит, что вообще Лео ничего такой, не надо себя принижать, и вообще пусть заходит в гости, познакомиться с гаремчиком.<br/>Лео сначала не хочет, потому что зачем лезть к людям в отношения, но чем больше он сопротивляется, тем ЖЖ больше нравится эта идея, так что приходится Лео тоже начать тусовать с гаремчиком. А так как Лео улыбчивый и дружелюбный, то скоро он начинает всем нравится и со всеми дружит. А ЖЖ как всегда последний узнаёт о том, что Лео уже по факту приняли в семью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Отношения в гареме</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>O божи, почему Король не любит только меня?</strong><br/>поначалу у всех такие мысли бывали, ну разве что кроме Гоши, но быстро становилось ясно, что ЖЖ нужны все люди из его гаремчика и каждый может дать что-то такое, чего не могут другие. скажем, к примеру, если хронологически смотреть, первым появился Отабек, а потом Изя, и Отабек сначала морозился, вот, теперь у короля нормальная девушка, зачем я ему нужен, а ЖЖ ему такой - ну разве девушке я смогу так сделать, и по заднице со всей дури шлёпает. Отабек говорит "Ваше Величество" таким специальным тоном, который означает "ты дебил и не лечишься, за что я вообще тебя люблю". А ЖЖ такой, а я чо, а я ничо, у тебя там что, синяк теперь будет, а дай посмотреть, ахаха, ололо. И это всё видит Изя и тоже понимает, что ЖЖ нужен кто-то такой, кто будет ему как бро, а она ему не бро, а королева, муза и самый яркий алмаз в короне. На этом вопрос был решён.</p><p>С остальными ещё проще, бедный Гоша думает, что прав не имеет, Пхичит думает, он вообще тут временно и скоро поедет дальше путешествовать, вот только всё никак не может оторваться от рисования портретов такого прекрасного ЖЖ и может скоро на лепку статуй перейдёт, Юра вот злился, что кроме него у короля ещё полно всяких любимок, но когда и он стал приближён к кругу любимок, злость у него прошла, хотя бы потому, что он просто не смог бы ЖЖ выдерживать, если бы это всё только на нём концентрировалось!</p><p>вообще ЖЖ устраивает и общегаремные посиделки, типа общих ужинов или там поездки на пикники или походы на увеселительные мероприятия, и они все там большой дружной семьёй тусуют, но он и индивидуально всем додаёт внимания. с Отабеком, как я уже писала, спарринг и боевая подготовка, для короля штука важная. Сынгиль всё ещё не идеально знает язык страны, потому часто проводит время в библиотеке, а ЖЖ к нему подсаживается и пытается говорить о государственных делах, а Сынгиль такой "Ваше Величество, я не понимаю половину того, что вы говорите", а ЖЖ говорит, что у него от Сынгиля просто мысли в голове лучше организовываются, на что Сынгиль замечает, что у ЖЖ одна мысль только в голове, рука короля на Сынгилевом бедре не даст соврать. с Пхичитом понятно чем они занимаются :)<br/>что касается интима, с некоторыми из гаремничка хорошо складываются тройнички, а с некоторыми только всегда по отдельности. полноценной оргий всех со всеми ЖЖ не устраивает, потому что на это даже его не хватит, а он хочет уделять всем внимание.</p><p><strong>Сынгиль, Отабек, Изабелла, Юра</strong><br/>с Изей у Сынгиля поначалу складывается не очень, потому что у них похожий тип красоты, так что они оба подсознательно ревнуют, но потом оказывается, что и склад ума у них вполне похож, и когда уровень владения языком у Сынгиля улучшается, им становится интересно общаться, играть в интеллектуальные настольные игры и обсуждать государственные дела, пока остальные в гаремчике веселятся менее высокодуховно.</p><p>с Отабеком тоже поначалу сложно, потому что Сынгиль опасается мести за то, что сверг Отабека с места фаворита или как-то так, но оказывается, у ЖЖ нет никакой иерархии, он любит всех, и он специально устраивает им совместные поездки на соколиную охоту или ещё какую-то шнягу, чему совсем не рад внутренний хикки Сынгиля - потеть, загорать, пыль, иууу. но не смотря на это всё, нельзя не впечатлиться Отабеком, как он смотрится на лошади, как он всё умеет, как его мышцы блестят на солнце... в общем, скоро Сынгиль говорит ЖЖ, что всё понял, будет с Отабеком жить дружно, только перестаньте меня таскать на свои поездки, дайте лучше посмотреть, что вы в спальне творите вдвоём!<br/>интересный факт - ругательства и пошлости на иностранном, а не на родном языке всегда кажутся менее ругательными и пошлыми, так что Сынгиль может говорить ЖЖ такие вещи с непроницаемым покерфейсом. а ЖЖ понял, что это его новый кинк.</p><p><strong>Кто с кем спит</strong><br/>Гоша не участвует в тройничках, он больше всех доверяет Изе и ЖЖ, потому что Изя его лечила, а ЖЖ это ЖЖ, но интим с Изей невозможен, так как это слишком напоминает Гоше о его умершей девушке, так что он только с ЖЖ (и то через очень, очень, долгий период адаптации и душевного выздоровления) перед остальными он слишком стесняется.</p><p>С Сынгилем не всё так просто. Он хоть и в душе принял, кто он есть и не страдает по поводу ориентации, то воспитание не так просто забыть, так что он не может так сразу участвовать в разнузданных оргиях (какими ему представляются невинные ламповые тройнички). И он сначала просто смотрит, типа привыкает к тому, как оно бывает. Ну что значит просто, он кусает губы, сжимает кулачки, чтобы себя не выдать, старается не ёрзать, чтобы одежда не тёрлась об чувствительные части тела, и надеждой и страхом думает, что будет, если вдруг король прикажет ему присоединиться! Но ЖЖ ничего подобного никогда не приказывает, и Сынгилю приходится мариноваться в чувствах, что хочется и колется, пока наконец он не выдерживает и сам прыгает в водоворот страсти и ЖЖ ему радостно говорит, что типа наконец-то он решился, а то его уже заждались.</p><p>Изабелле в целом вполне хватает и ЖЖ с Юрой, ну и приходится всегда в тройничках думать о том, чтобы не случилось нежелательных беременностей, так что это не в кайф, но случайно выяснилось, что Изя любит ролевые игры, так что теперь любимое развлечение это строгая госпожа Изабелла даёт указания двум обнажённым рабам, что им делать, и в роли рабов Пхичит и ЖЖ. На роль рабов, конечно, нельзя брать тех, кто и правда рабами был, чтобы у них не было травматичных флешбеков, так что Пхичит единственный вариант, но он с одной стороны слишком любит поржать, а с другой слишком артистичен и иногда забывает, что эта вся комедия затеяна, чтобы потрахаться, а не разыграть сценку о горькой судьбинушке. Так что Изя втихаря хотела бы вместо него Отабека, вот это было бы секасно, два голых мускулистых мужика... Но с такими вопросами к Отабеку стыдно подходить, зная его прошлое... В общем, тут всё ещё в процессе :D</p><p>С Пхичитом всё легко и просто, он хорошо добавляется в любой тройничок, он даже Юре нравится, потому что весёлый и добрый, и даже то, что постоянно смеётся, это не значит, что над Юрой смеётся, так что тройнички Пхичит + Отабек + ЖЖ или Пхичит + Юра + ЖЖ отлично работают. Сынгиль + Пхичит + ЖЖ в целом тоже работает, потому что Сынгилю кажется, что Пхичит по характеру на ЖЖ похож, что, конечно плюс. Но Сынгиль для себя понял, что раз уж идти против всех традиций родины и нарушать законы, то не ради похожих на девочек пацанчиков, нет, Сынгилю нравятся настоящие мужики, чтобы мышцы бугрились как мешки яблок, чтобы кубики, чтобы попа не как орех, а как помидор бычье сердце... В общем, любимый тройничок Сынгиля это Сынгиль + Отабек + ЖЖ.</p><p>Юра вообще поначалу стремался тройничков, это было против его инстинктов, ему казалось, что это опасно, два человека против его одного получается! Но с Изей и ЖЖ он понял, что ничего в этом опасного нет, наоборот, мило, что все няшат его. Юрочка ведь недолюбленный, в общем то, семья его вот, чужестранцу втюхала... Так что он втянулся сначала в такой тройничок, потом и с Пхичитом, потому что Пхичит самый безопасный, с Сынгилем Юре не интересно, потому что тот любит собак и вообще недостаточно Юру няшит :lol: А с Отабеком Юра ощущает и соперничество и обоюдное уважение, так что с ним у него чуть не лавхейт, который чем дальше, тем больше лав, а ЖЖ просто ржёт с них, он не видел, чтобы стоический Отабек на других так реагировал, как на этого котика.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>